Lost in Here -On hold due to school-
by Jordano Clairemento
Summary: Lost, that's all they ever are going through machines just to get to a new place. This time.. they have no clue were they are no idea of anything. All they know is that there is other people near by you can hear the gunshot's ringing out... friends or foes?
1. Bio's

Name: Arabella  
Age: Unknown  
Hair color: Dirty blonde  
Eye color: Stormy blue  
Nationality: England  
Nicknames: Dumb Brit, Bella

Name: Jennifer  
Age: Unknown  
Hair color: Brown with a hit of green at the bottom  
Eye color: Hazel  
Nationality: America  
Nicknames: Jenny, Jen

Name: Madelyn  
Age: Unknown  
Hair color: Dark Brown  
Eye color: Green  
Nationality: American  
Nicknames: Maddie , Dumb Female American

Name: Angelica  
Age: UNKOWN  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Blue  
Nationality: German  
Nicknames: Subject 114, Angel, German Git


	2. Journals

Journal entry 125,

I don't know what to think I've been trapped in this square room for hours now. I hear voices out side, I've only hear one voice though. Sadly I hear screams of help and terror.. along with gunshots. I don't know if I should send help out just let the gunshot's continue. The only voice I heard was an America girl calling out for ammo. I wonder what is out there.  
-Signed, Arabella, Fortune

Journal entry 101,  
Me and Madelyn have been sharing this journal since we were brought here. Against our will by a all powerful being that sounds like a little girl. Since then we have heard crying coming from a room across from our section. I haven't been able to open the door yet and neither has Madelyn. Madelyn says she heard a large bit of gunfire from the other portion of the sector. I've also heard yelling mostly German and Russian words. I hope everything works out I'm running out of ammo for my MP40.  
-Signed Jennifer and Madelyn

-  
Journal entry 144,  
Richtofen says I shouldn't be doing anything like this, that I should have let it go long ago. I don't know what to say though. He took my last journal when I found again at Der riese, I bet that hid my memories so he didn't want me to see them.. I wish I could though. Sadly against his hope I'm sitting here in the dark the zombies at bay. Tank is still knocked out since Richtofen hit him with the M1911. Nikolai yelled at him saying he had some of his Vodka in his bag, and Takeo kept silent most likely regretting the day he met up with us. I've been hearing other gun fire behind this closed door. The lock hasn't disappeared yet so dumb Samantha must want us to kill more zombies for her. Lucky for us though Juggernog is right outside the door we can all hear the silent little tunes of it. I should probably go hide this now, I think Richtofen is starting to wake.  
-Angelica , Subject 114  
-


	3. Dreams (1)

Richtofen woke up hugging his M1911. He shook his head hearing gunshots and loud foot steps walk along outside the door. He walked over to it checking to see if they still had to kill more zombies for it. He sighed touching the lock with his fingers "Vhat do jou vant from us Samantha?! 1 Billion kills!" He said mumbling under his breath. He looked around seeing everyone asleep.. except Dempsey who was still knocked out. He laughed and kicked his stomach snickering trying to keep his laughter down. He looked and saw a book in the corner near Angelica's spot he walked over to it picking it up. He opened it and saw the first entry of the journal,

Journal Entry 1,  
I noticed something today, I woke up in a cell like thing with.. another person. I also noticed this journal not so far away from my spot, It had TONS of torn up pages. Other than that the other person I saw was a man by the name Tank Dempsey. I sadly noticed that I didn't even know my name.. It was quite sad but, Tank said I was always being called Test Subject 114. I wish I knew my real name hopefully the other German will tell me soon.

-Subject 114

Richtofen through down the book on the table going into deep thought.

-Angelica's Dream-  
I walked into some testing lab looking.. someone I dont know who just.. it felt like I needed to. I looked over to the glass window seeing a hell hound run around inside a testing chamber a teleportor turned on. "What! Kill zhat zhing!" I screamed shocked no one could hear me. I looked again and saw a man shielding his daughter from it. "Get in zhe teleporter jou dumb idiot!" He ran into the teleportor the little girl running in with him. Suddenly I wasn't controlling my body only my eyes I looked over and saw Richtofen. "Vhat is going on!" I screamed my mind going crazy with questions. "None of your business Ms. -" He cut himself off "Jou know vhat!?" He walked over to me and hit me hard on the head knocking me down on the ground.  
-Dream end-

Angel woke up breathing heavily trying to understand what just happened in her dream. Takeo looked at her from the corner of the room where he was sitting kinda.. "You're starting to remember. You have much honor for remembering the past.". Nikolai took another swig of Vodka from the other side of the room "Shut up". "Vhat is he doing?" Angel said pointing towards the lost in thought Richtofen. They both shrugged having no idea. She sat up and walked over to the door lightly touching the lock on it. "She still von't let us go?" She asked poking the lock. "Where the fuck am I..?" Tank said using the wall to sit up. "We don't know like always." Nikolai said shrugging taking another jug of vodka. Angel looked at the door and started to back up, she ran up to the door jumping to hit it. She hit the door with a loud bang and bounced off falling down. "Ow." She said rubbing her shoulder "Dumbass." Tank said breathing a laugh. A knock came from the other side of the door "Hello anyone in there." A American female voice said.

AUTHORS COMMENT  
Hey Sorry if this story is shit or you don't like the fact that there is 4 new OC's, Or you wasted your time reading it. But to those who like it and plan on reading thank you \(o3o)/ Go you! So I wanna start giving Shout out's to people who leave reviews or constructive words of wisdom so yeah!.


	4. Help us you bitch! (2)

-Angelica's POV-  
I felt my anger rising after hearing another voice, I walked back over to the door and kicked it earning a shriek from behind. "Ja, Bitch! Ve are in here! Help us jou bitch!". "Calm down Angel!" Tank said still sitting against the wall. "Well, I guess that answers our question, Jenny" A different girl whispered. "Holy shit! Get us zhe fuck out!" I said banging on the door again "How do we do that?" 'Jenny' asked. "Touch zhe lock!" Richtofen said finally shaking himself out of his own mind. I watched as the door knocked me on my ass again. I looked over at Tank and watched as he tried to stand up "Holy fuck! What happened to my ribs?!" He said a pained look obviously on his face. I looked over at Richtofen along with Tak and Nikki. "Vhat zhe hell did jou to do him?" I asked pointing to the pained Tank who was being helped by the two girls. "Errm.. Vhat are jou talking about?" he asked playing dumb. "She was asking why the fuck you knocked me out then bruised my ribs!" Tank said flipping him off. One of the girls giggled trying to obviously be a flirt "Dumbass Nazi." Tank mumbled. "Eh! I'm vright here!" I said pointing to myself "Not you Angel.". I sighed and walked out the door buying the M14 seeing as it was the first gun I saw.

-Arabella's POV-  
I heard yelling from the other side of the door I crawled over to it pressing my ear against it. I heard boots echoing towards me along with a few sips of something. I fell face first as a girl with black hair walked in to the room stepping onto my foot not even looking. "OWEH" I shrieked holding my hand. "Oh. Jour not dead..?" She said sounding somewhat disappointed "Yes I'm not dead! Why you little Nazi!" I said standing up. I watched as she walked over to me glaring "Look jou zittle Dumb Brit I vill never support zhem! German or NOT". I shrinked back as she aimed her empty 'Jugger Nog Soda' bottle towards my head. She sighed as she put it down and threw it out the window. I looked at her gaining some courage "Why didn't you hit me, huh?" I said hinting some attitude. "I didn't hit you because I saw someone.." she said through gritted teeth. "Angelica! Vho iz zhis!?" A German male said "More importantly. Vhy iz zhe breathing or atzeast standing?". "OH! You saw you boyfriend!" I said face palming. "Jou mother fucker! I'd vather zee him dead zhen alive!" She said slapping me. "OW WHAT THE FUCK YOU NAZI GIT!" I looked back at the door and saw two more people rush in three more following close behind. "What the hell is going on here!?" A Russian man yelling at us. "Zhat it zhe's gone." the girl said before hitting me with the back of her M14.

-Angelica's POV-  
I hit her hard on the head with my M14 I looked back at everyone hoping to see a shocked expression I only say the two old new girls staring. "Vhat.. She vas very annoying!" I said rolling my eyes. "Why are the Germans knocking people out lately?" Tank said leaning against a wall. "Vell! Somevon go like hide her!" I said pointing to the knocked out girl. One girl sighed and walked over to her and started pulling her into the closet. "Zhank jou.. err Jennifer?" I said getting the names mixed up again. She nodded closing the door "Wait why the hell are we putting her in there?" Nikolai asked taking another swig. "Zo if she vants to live she can!" I said rolling my eyes. "Vas zhere a vindow in zhere?" I asked looking towards Jennifer she shook her head. "Okay! Zee zhere ve are!" I said clapping and walking off to find a map which is always somewhere. "Vhere are jou going!" Richtofen said walking up from behind me. I shrugged and turned around "Somevere avay from jou." I said walking backwards. "I zaw jour journal." he said catching up. "Vhat..?"

Hey guys! I'm sorry if I kinda went over board with.. they erm German accents.. i was having fun writing it. Anyways I would like to thank you for the support and all. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully the next! Also I may conjour a few relationships.. but not everyone gets to love IM DAT MEAN :D!

SHOUT OUTTT! Thank you for the support BTW 3  
Prettyprincess45


	5. Oops (3)

-Jennifer's POV-  
I looked at my sister who was trying to flirt with the marine solider. I stood silently in the corner rubbing my wrist awkwardly trying to loosen the bracelet I had on. I looked to my left and saw the drunk Russian start to walk towards me. He held a thing of vodka towards me "You look stressed, take a drink" He said shoving the thing of it in my hand. I shook my head and handed it back "I never drank before I don't really want to know.." I said handing it back to him. He walked of mumbling an "I never have a drinking buddy". I looked over to the entrance and saw a pissed of Angelica walk in a map in her hands. She sighed and through down the map onto the table I walked over with everyone else. Richtofen ran in tripping and face planting. My sister raised her hand looking at the head shaking Angelica "What does this mean?" She asked pointing to the map. "Vhat it meanz ish freedom!" She walked over to us. "Vhere did jou turn on zhe power?" She asked looking at us. Madelyn pointed at a box like figure "There I think!" I looked at the map and nodded staying silent. "Okay Ja, Ja.. Jou all zee how it's split up?" Angelica said pointing at the cut off building space. "And how do we get over there?" Tank said pointing to the larger building across from us. "Ve.. Er.. Not quite sure.. yet.." She said seeing no form of transformation on the map. "I guess we'll have to find out ya?" The Russian said asking Angelica somehow becoming more drunk. "Wait.. I still don't know you all.." I said whispering tugging on my bracelet again. "Oh jah!" Angelica said faceplaming. "Im guessing jou've heard my name enough, Im Angelica." She said. "I'm Tank you already know me maybe because of your sister.. That's Takeo he doesn't talk much so yeah." He said stepping forward and taking my hand and shaking it gently. I looked at the Russian approaching "You should know me I'm Nikolai." He said shaking my hand roughly and giving me back the bottle of Vodka I refused. I raised my eyebrows "I already said no.." I murmured. Angelica raised her hands to the crazed German man who was muttering "Zhat ish Dr. Edvard Richtofen, but if jou vant to live call him Doc or Richtofen." She said starting to explain the plan to us.

-Angelica's POV-  
"Okay so, Dempshey you go hold out outside of zhis room vith Madelyn by jug. Nikolai and Jen..ifer.. go find a vay over to zhat other building. Takeo I zhink jou can hold jourself here and vatch over zhat girl, and me and.. crazy vhispering idiot over zhere will go hunt for perks." I said giving orders and circling the groups for the maps. "Got it?" I asked looking up they all nodded and started walking out of the room until they all left but Takeo, Richtofen and me. "Okay Taki, Help me snap him out of it." I said walking towards the muttering the confused doctor. I slapped him while Takeo held him back to make sure he didn't kill me. "VHAT ZHE HELL?" He shrieked trying to reach for his knife. "Be happy I didn't go and get zhe American's to deal vith jou." I said stepping back as Takeo let go of him. "Come on now." I said gesturing him to follow me. "Vhere zhe hell is ve going now?!" He said running to catch up "To go find zhe perks dumbass!" I said building up my speed in walking "Ve know vere Jugg I-". He cut me off stepping in front of me "Ish Zhis about zhe Journal?" he asked grinning a bit. I pushed past him and kept walking trying to go faster than him "Ja, It is. Jou read my own personal zhing! How am I not supposed to be mad at jou!" I said yelling at him. "VELL IM SO VERY SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW JOU HAD VON!" He screamed at me holding his head. "Jou go that way and I'll go zhis vay! I can't see jour face right now!" I said walking off towards a random direction steaming mad. "VHATEVER! ILL JUST TALK TO ZHE VOICES!" Richtofen yelled laughing like a maniac. I shook my head following a blood line trail.

-Madelyn's POV-  
I walked to Jug Tank following close behind me. I smirked to myself and turned around and looked at Tank "Like the view from back there?" I said flirting again. He groaned and rolled his eyes "Stop with the flirting! I mean I loved it for the first five minutes but my god women!". My smirk grew larger as I walked into Jugger Nog Soda "You just want me and I know it" I said flashing a flirty look. He sighed and shook his head. I looked over to a boarded up window and saw yellowish eyes blaring behind the head shaking Tank. I grabbed my M1911 and aimed just above his shoulder. He looked at me his eyes wide his eyes screaming 'No' at me.

-3rd person- (Trying something new here!)  
Imagine everything in slow motion, the zombie's scream's , the yelling echoing from the corridors , and the gun shot ringing out. The first bullet hit the zombie same with the second. She pulled the trigger last time and watch as Tank dropped to the ground his left hand clinging to his shoulder. She looked her eyes widened "Im so sorry!" She shrieked running over to him. "Just.. Get me to the room." He said standing up and kicking Juggernog as a bottle rolled out. He drank it slowly walking back towards the room. "FETCH ME ZHERE SOULS!" Samantha screamed finally seeing her chance to kill them. "Crap! RUN" He yelled taking off as fast as he could with his shoulder. He ran into the room Takeo already shooting. "GET ME RICHTOFEN" Madelyn yelled at Takeo. "Do you not know of honor! Get him yourself!" He said shooting. Madelyn sighed in frustration and started shooting "He'll be back." She whispered looking back at Tank.

A.N  
So that chapter was 1036 words.. :D! (Not counting the A.N right now) So yeah.. I hope this good.. I'll try to get another one out by Sunday. So yeah.. I'll still be doing Shout outs and stuff so just tell me something about my story.. it can be nice or constructive in ways. I will however never give shout outs for hate or anything like that. So, yeah? Anyways.. JORDANO OUT!


	6. Not a Update, but PLEASE READ

Okay here I'm going to say it, school is making me post-pone this thing for another week or so. I have atleast 4 advance classes to keep up with and 2 clubs. So, please forgive me and thank you all for the reviews and views.

u/4828525/The-newbie-phan

TheNewbiePlan

Thank you for review, I'll try my best to make it more clear on whose speaking and fixing the grammar errors.

So I hope you don't think I'll leave this story forever, I have chapter 4 almost done and it may be interesting and it may not. So I'll try to get 5 out right after that. I also have an idea for another NZ fan-fic but I'll need 2 new charas' so, leave a description, name, weapon, etc etc. Anyways please don't be mad, Bye!


End file.
